На третий взгляд
by tinka1976
Summary: Майами, 2003 год. Второй визит Кэтрин Уиллоуз, и что из этого вышло. PWP, мат


Острыми кончиками безупречно накрашенных ногтей Кэтрин подцепила кубик льда, пару секунд пососала его, пока лёд сохранял вкус напитка, и небрежно бросила обратно в бокал. Было скучно. На второй взгляд Майами оказался совсем не так привлекателен, как ей показалось при первом визите год назад.

Кэтрин рассеянно повторила операцию с извлечением, посасыванием и опусканием обратно в бокал кубика льда, едва удержавшись, чтобы не провести потерявшим вкус коктейля и почти совсем истаявшим кусочком по горячей коже, повторяя изгибы декольте. Солнце уже почти зашло, но здесь это не приносило желанного облегчения: ночи в Майами в это время года были наполнены влажной духотой. Кондиционированная прохлада гостиничного номера была единственным спасением, но Кэтрин отчаянно не хотелось провести ещё один такой же вечер, какими были два предыдущих. Чёрт возьми, она начинала скучать по дочери, по своей неугомонной малышке! Стоило ли тратить столько времени, чтобы уговорить мать провести эту неделю с Линдси, чтобы теперь помирать тут от скуки?

Впрочем… Ленивый взгляд из-под ресниц позволил убедиться, что как минимум три пары глаз следят за каждым её жестом с разных концов уставленного столиками мола. Ах, нет, четыре. Долговязый блондинчик у стойки бара воображает себя очень умным и сидит спиной к Кэтрин, наблюдая за её отражением в зеркальном крае какой-то непонятной, но красивой хреновины, выстроенной вокруг фонтана.

Кэтрин вздохнула и снова потянулась за кубиком льда. Намётанный глаз бывшей профессиональной стриптизёрши и нынешней не менее профессиональной криминалистки сразу определил одного из наблюдателей как местного "братка" – распахнутый ворот рубашки позволял разглядеть краешек татуировки. Второй являл собой типичный пример добросовестного офисного планктона, по какому-то недоразумению оказавшегося на отдыхе без жены. Третий же "красавец" мог похвастать длинным крючковатым носом, чёрными бусинами глазок и оттопыренными хрящеватыми ушами. Кэтрин могла биться об заклад, что у этого экземпляра ещё и какие-нибудь нездоровые пристрастия имеются, в компенсацию за все отказы, которые он получал в жизни. Блондинчик же у стойки был совершенно не во вкусе Кэтрин, да и разница в возрасте наводила на мысль о жиголо.

Окинув взглядом мол и обнаружив, что свет зажжённых по всей набережной фонарей успел превратить океан и небо в сплошную стену жаркой темноты с редкими огоньками прогулочных яхт и катеров вдалеке, Кэтрин сделала небрежный жест, изображая подпись, и к ней немедленно подскочил официант. Одним глотком прикончив остатки коктейля, Кэтрин расплатилась и ушла с мола, демонстративно ни на кого не глядя.

До отеля было рукой подать, но на полпути шаги Кэтрин замедлились. С соседнего пляжа доносились взрывы смеха и нестройные вопли поздних гуляк, подпевающих шлягеру, где-то вдали ритмично ухала танцевальная музыка, оповещая о дискотеке, призывно подмигивающей неоновыми огнями стробоскопов, временами окрашивающих небо. Вечер был в самом разгаре. Почему бы ей не попытать счастья ещё разок, где-нибудь в другом месте? Да, придётся выбрать напиток покрепче, чтобы въевшийся в мозг циничный рационализм заткнулся и перестал нашёптывать ей гадости про потенциальных партнёров, в которых недостатка не будет. Кэтрин повела плечами и усмехнулась. Ну что поделаешь, если она так хороша?

А Кэтрин Уиллоуз действительно была хороша. Во всех отношениях. И практически неслышно приблизившуюся тень заметила вовремя, несмотря на три коктейля, выпитые за последний час. Огромная лапища вместо того, чтобы зажать ей рот, легла на затылок. Правда, нападающий не растерялся, крепко ухватил Кэтрин за волосы, больно дёрнул, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и приставил к горлу нож.

– Только пикни, сучка, – ласково предупредил он и тут же с силой толкнул Кэтрин куда-то вбок.

Она с трудом удержалась на ногах, зато задела плечом стену и видимо, за что-то зацепилась: ремешок сумочки звонко лопнул, а новый толчок не позволил её подхватить. Кэтрин почувствовала, как подступает паника. Рука невольно дёрнулась к поясу, но, разумеется, никакой кобуры там не было и в помине. А намерения напавшего явно стали более серьёзными из-за того, что Кэтрин угораздило обернуться. Разумеется, на её теле – Кэтрин передёрнуло – и так останется достаточно улик, но ведь этот урод полагает, что он будет в полной безопасности, не позволяя жертве разглядеть своё лицо и используя презерватив.

Ножа возле горла уже не было, но и кричать, похоже, было бесполезно. Кэтрин даже не подозревала, что рядом с широкой и достаточно освещённой улицей, по которой она столько раз уже ходила, есть такие вот маленькие богом забытые переулочки.

"Да меня тут и найдут-то не сразу!.." – мелькнула не добавляющая оптимизма мысль. Конечно, потом за дело возьмётся тот рыжий умник со своей командой, и гулять на свободе подонку долго не позволят, но ей-то, Кэтрин Уиллоуз, будет уже всё равно. Что бы там ни говорили, а месть, как и правосудие – для живых. И она, Кэтрин, намерена среди них остаться.

* * *

Здоровяк не спешил, он знал, что жертве некуда деваться. Переулок был его излюбленным местом, где гарантированно никто не помешает потехе. А потом – океан, самый надёжный из всех возможных вариантов избавления от прекрасных, но ни на что больше не годных тел. Вот только до сих пор ни одна из его жертв не становилась вдруг такой спокойной, пока оставалась жива.

– Ты чего? – опешил он, когда эта рыжая вдруг зазывно усмехнулась.

– Ну, обычно я работаю за деньги, котик, – качнула бёдрами она, – но раз нет, – быстрый взгляд на нож, – значит, нет. Станцую и так.

Рыжая ещё раз качнула бёдрами, словно под неслышимую музыку, развернулась спиной, прогнулась, выставляя аппетитную попку, кинула взгляд через плечо, томно вздохнула и всосала в рот большой палец.

Здоровяк охнул и схватился за пах, чуть не выронив нож. Желание засадить красотке по самые яйца жгло не хуже полуденного солнца.

– Помочь? – обернулась она, когда он во второй раз с рычанием дёрнул эту блядскую заевшую в самый неподходящий момент "молнию".

Рыжая шлюшка с неожиданной силой впечатала его в стену, ловко дёрнула штаны и трусы, так что они сползли до колен, невзирая на так и не расстегнувшуюся молнию. Налитой член бодро закачался вверх-вниз, мечтая поскорее очутиться во рту красотки. Руки сами тянулись к её волосам, чтобы ухватиться за них и вдолбиться со всей дури…

Почему здоровяк так легко поверил в мирные намерения потенциальной жертвы, сказать сложно. Но когда он понял, что дело неладно, оказалось уже поздно сдавать назад. Нож благополучно был выронен и валялся где-то под ногами, а те самые острые кончики ногтей, которыми эта дрянь доставала кубики льда, дразня всех вокруг, внезапно сомкнулись на самом дорогом, с каждой секундой всё глубже погружаясь в нежную кожицу у основания мошонки.

– Дура, что ли? – возмутился ещё не въехавший в ситуацию здоровяк. – Оторвёшь же нахуй…

– Только дёрнись, сучонок, – разом утратив всю привлекательность, прошипела рыжая. – А то действительно яйца на хуй намотаю и в глотку тебе же засажу.

Этого здоровяк вынести не мог. Одного движения его могучей лапы хватило бы, чтобы открутить этой сучке голову, но сделать это движение ему не позволили. Стоило лишь шевельнуться – переулок огласили вопли и мольбы такой громкости, какую никогда не смогли бы выдать лёгкие даже самой напуганной девушки. Леди Хизер, прочившая Кэтрин Уиллоуз карьеру великолепной доминанты, неплохо разбиралась в людях.

* * *

– Мэм…

Знакомый голос вывел Кэтрин из оцепенения. В принципе, ей уже давно позволили уйти. Неудачливого насильника увезли, не без злорадства сковав ему руки за спиной. Лишённый возможности зажимать причинное место, здоровяк постанывал и сыпал ругательствами.

Девушка-криминалистка, осматривавшая Кэтрин вместе с парамедиками, была ей незнакома по прошлому визиту – видимо, работала в другой смене. Меланхолично отметив, что протокол соблюдён до мелочей, не придерёшься, Кэтрин рассказала детективу всю историю и заверила, что непременно на следующий день заглянет в участок и даст показания уже письменно. От мысли, скольким девушкам не удалось выйти из этого переулка на своих ногах, становилось тошно.

Детектив предложила – да-да, предложила, детектив тоже была женщиной, и это начинало уже немного раздражать – отвезти Кэтрин в больницу или в отель, но она отказалась. В больнице делать ей было нечего, а до отеля – пять минут неспешным шагом. Но вместо того, чтобы пойти туда, принять ванну, хлопнуть чего-нибудь успокаивающего из бара и лечь спать, Кэтрин сидела на бортике машины "скорой помощи" и мечтала о сигарете. Есть такой бзик у многих некурящих: в некоторых ситуациях сигарета кажется совершенно необходимой деталью, с которой всё было бы проще или, наоборот, выразительнее и трагичнее.

– Мэм, – повторил знакомый голос, и Кэтрин наконец нашла в себе силы подняться.

– Лейтенант Кейн, – натянуто улыбнулась она.

– Зовите меня Горацио, – мягко сказал он.

Кэтрин усмехнулась, уже искренне, вспоминая ту ночь, когда она впервые услышала это имя. "А мы тут, в Майами, фантазёры, правда, Горацио?"

– Не проводите даму до гостиницы? – тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать неуместные мысли, спросила она.

– С удовольствием, – без улыбки, внимательно посматривая на Кэтрин, согласился Кейн.

– Слушай, да всё в порядке, – не выдержав многозначительного молчания спутника, взмахнула руками Кэтрин, едва они немного отошли от места несостоявшегося преступления. Порванный ремешок сумки хлестнул по воздуху. – Ну вот сумка только испорчена…

"А шпильки, слава богу, выдержали", – подумала она про себя. Но даже если бы ей сейчас предстояло ковылять до отеля в одной туфле – оно того стоило. Литая из металла шпилька – хорошее оружие для беззащитной с виду женщины. Да и прыти мерзавцу это поубавит.

– Хорошо, – сдержанно кивнул Горацио. – Я понял. С тобой всё в порядке.

Кэтрин хотела возмутиться, но вместо этого вдруг почувствовала, как у неё задрожали губы.

– Чёрт возьми, да что же это, – прошептала она несколько минут спустя, шмыгая носом и с трудом удерживаясь от порыва вытереть его о пиджак обнимающего её Кейна. Всё равно на плече уже мокрое пятно…

– Нормальная стрессовая реакция, – невозмутимо проговорил Горацио, извлекая из кармана платок. – Идём.

Тот факт, что холл отеля по ночному времени был пуст, Кэтрин оценила, только поднявшись в номер и взглянув на себя в зеркало. Вот в таком виде надо было идти – ни один урод не позарился бы!

Приводя себя в порядок, Кэтрин как-то отстранённо размышляла, увидит ли она Кейна, когда выйдет из ванной, или лейтенант счёл свой долг исполненным, убедившись, что она благополучно добралась до номера? И хочет ли она его увидеть, когда выйдет?..

Горацио смешивал напитки.

– Думаю, это сейчас подойдёт, – сказал он, протягивая Кэтрин бокал.

– Неплохо, – одобрила она, отхлебнув.

Горацио как-то поспешно отвёл взгляд от её горла, так что Кэтрин невольно потрогала то место, куда упирался нож.

– Что там? – испуганно спросила она, словно и не видела только что в зеркале, что никакого следа на шее не осталось.

– Ничего, – качнул головой Горацио. – Ляжешь спать?

– А ты подоткнёшь мне одеяло? – усмехнулась Кэтрин. В её тоне была немалая доля вызова, хотя она и сама понимала, что в общем-то лейтенант не делает ничего выходящего за рамки. – А если я не хочу спать?

Горацио быстро поднял и опустил брови, словно говоря: "я так и предполагал".

– Тогда пойдём прогуляемся, – предложил он.

Кэтрин открыла рот, чтобы спросить, куда она может пойти в банном халате, но Горацио молча предложил ей руку и жестом указал на дверь. И Кэтрин почему-то подчинилась, пошла за ним.

– Ух ты! – невольно вырвалось у неё, когда они поднялись на крышу.

Здание гостиницы было построено так, что крыша образовывала несколько отдельных площадок разных размеров. Торшеры, диваны, раскидистые пальмы в кадках, небольшой бассейн – место явно было предназначено для отдыха.

Кэтрин замерла с открытым ртом, совсем как тогда, в ночном клубе для любителей обмазывать девушек мёдом.

– Да вы тут и правда фантазёры! – не без подначки восхитилась она.

Горацио хитро усмехнулся и снова сделал приглашающий жест. Кэтрин залпом допила коктейль, отставила бокал на первую подвернувшуюся поверхность, скинула халат и неторопливо сошла в бассейн по пологим ступенькам. Нырнула, перевернулась, легла на воду, разглядывая тёмное небо с крупными южными звёздами.

На краю бассейна почти неразличимым в полутьме силуэтом маячил Кейн.

– Чего ты ждёшь? – поинтересовалась Кэтрин. Тон её был таким, словно они были любовниками уже давным-давно, а теперь он почему-то замешкался. Кейн ещё секунду стоял неподвижно, и Кэтрин успела подумать, что если он сейчас начнёт ломаться – этого она ему не простит. Но ломаться он не стал. Молча разделся и нырнул. Вынырнул рядом с Кэтрин, отвёл рукой с лица разом потемневшие волосы, ещё раз внимательно взглянул в глаза Кэтрин и уверенно притянул её к себе.

Бассейн был не очень глубок, но всё же они уходили под воду с головой при каждом поцелуе. Через некоторое время Кэтрин заметила, что они медленно продвигаются к бортику. Когда же он оказался совсем рядом, Горацио подтолкнул Кэтрин вверх, и не успела она опомниться, как оказалась сидящей на бортике, а поцелуи спустились по её телу вниз, завершившись между ног. Впрочем, нет, они продолжились между ног. Горацио не пытался трахать её языком, не вылизывал промежность, он просто продолжал целоваться, с той только разницей, что этими губами Кэтрин не владела, и они не могли ему ответить. Отвечала на поцелуи сама Кэтрин: вскриками, прерывистыми вздохами, невольными судорожными взмахами рук, дрожью. Внимание Горацио чуть сместилось, он сосредоточился на области клитора, посасывая, нежно прикусывая, дразня языком чувствительное место, возбуждённое и набухшее настолько, что складочки кожи практически перестали его скрывать. И Кэтрин не выдержала, выгнулась дугой, сотрясаемая то ли крупной дрожью, то ли мелкими конвульсиями, а её ноги взметнули в воздух целый фонтан брызг.

– Сукин ты сын, – восхищённо выдохнула Кэтрин, когда смогла говорить.

Довольная физиономия Горацио свидетельствовала, что он понял её экспрессию правильно. Кэтрин упёрлась стопой в его плечо, слегка оттолкнула от бортика и прыгнула сверху. Но, вынырнув на середине бассейна и отдышавшись, оба поняли, что для дальнейшего им желательна твёрдая поверхность. Ну, или не очень твёрдая, но во всяком случае не такая, на которой невозможно лежать.

Ворс дивана оказался словно специально предназначен для этого. Мокрая кожа не скользила по нему, но в то же время ворс не был колючим. Кэтрин Уиллоуз умела многое, но и партнёр не уступал ей. Поэтому, когда она в конце концов уснула, распластавшись рядом с Горацио, её мысли были ленивы и полны удовлетворения. Даже когда её подняли на руки и куда-то понесли, в душе не шевельнулось ни тревоги, ни подозрения.

Проснувшись наутро в своём номере, Кэтрин огляделась, подошла к окну, сладко потянулась и с удовлетворением подсчитала: до конца отпуска оставалось ещё целых четыре дня. На третий взгляд Майами оказался совсем не плох, и что-то ей подсказывало, что и четвёртый, и все последующие взгляды лишь укрепят это ощущение.


End file.
